


Come In Out of the Rain

by naktibalda



Series: Back to Square-One [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, also pet names, honestly just an excuse for me to write some naked cuddling, steve's superior planning skills, that's it that's the fic, they're all in love and have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktibalda/pseuds/naktibalda
Summary: Trope: cuddling for warmth***“Let’s go for a hike, Tony. It will be fun, Tony. What could go wrong, Tony?” Tony mocks Steve’s earlier words, glaring at the backs of the two super soldiers walking in front of him. It’s pissing it down with cold summer rain, thunder rolling in the background as lightning pierces the dark sky for a second. “If you weren’t so goddamn built and I had my suit, I’d punch the lights out of you.” The threat loses its potency when Tony can’t stop the chattering of his teeth.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Back to Square-One [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479401
Comments: 11
Kudos: 338





	Come In Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Come in out of the rain: _fig._ to wake up to reality.

“Let’s go for a hike, Tony. It will be fun, Tony. What could go wrong, Tony?” Tony mocks Steve’s earlier words, glaring at the backs of the two super soldiers walking in front of him. It’s pissing it down with cold summer rain, thunder rolling in the background as lightning pierces the dark sky for a second. “If you weren’t so goddamn built and I had my suit, I’d punch the lights out of you.” The threat loses its potency when Tony can’t stop the chattering of his teeth.

Steve sighs loud enough for Tony to hear over the pouring rain. “I said I’m sorry a million times already. We’re nearly at the cabin. What else do you want me to do?” He turns to glance back at Tony, dark blond hair plastered to his forehead, wet shirt clinging to his skin for dear life, and those impossibly blue eyes turned dark.

“Don’t give me the kicked puppy look, Rogers, it doesn’t work on me,” Tony grumbles, hugging himself tighter, but his skin has been icy cold for the last half hour and any heat has leeched itself out of his body.

Bucky laughs at that. The sound goes straight to Tony’s belly, setting lose all the butterflies living there. “That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard you tell, Tony.”

Tony sticks his tongue out at him in an act of defiance. Might not be the most mature thing, but it does make Tony feel a bit better.

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Bucky catches him around the waist, plastering himself all over Tony. The sudden heat of him makes a violent shiver run down Tony’s whole body.

“Get off me, Barnes.” Tony squirms away, not letting the feel of Bucky distract him from how annoyed he is.

But Bucky doesn’t let him go too far. In the blue light emanating from the arc reactor, Tony can make out the shift in his expression from playful to worried. “Shit, you’re really cold.” His flesh hand presses to Tony’s icy cheek, and Tony barely suppresses the instinct to lean into it.

Instead, he pushes at Bucky’s chest until he’s let go. “No shit, Sherlock,” Tony mutters. “I don’t have a super soldier metabolism to keep me warm.”

“You should’ve said something sooner,” Steve admonishes, sounding annoyed. Like he’s one to talk. Tony’s hands ball into fists but he knows he’ll do himself more damage if he gives into his desire to smack some sense into Steve.

“What would that have changed? And why are we standing around talking in the middle of a storm? Lead, oh fearsome leader.” Tony waves his hand at the path that’s visible only to Steve.

Tony can tell that Steve wants to argue, when does he not? But Bucky pushes at his shoulder. “Come on,” he says, glancing back once at Tony before starting walking. Bucky snatches Steve’s hand, fingers wrapping around Steve’s wrist and dragging him along as he whispers something to Steve that makes his shoulders relax a fraction.

Tony follows silently, still glaring and shivering uncontrollably. _Let’s escape civilization for a few hours. Taking our phones would just ruin the fun._ Yeah, right. What a fucking bright idea. And now they’re stumbling in the dark to a hunter’s cabin Steve _thinks_ he saw marked on the map. They should’ve turned back and returned to the compound when the first clouds started rolling in. Instead, they’re in the woods, and Tony’s about to catch pneumonia.

A dark structure comes into view some ten minutes later. The wind has really picked up, pelting rain right into Tony’s face, making him squint into the darkness, and Tony stumbles every third step, trying to keep up with Steve and Bucky. They huddle on the tiny porch, Bucky makes quick work with the lock, and then they’re pouring inside.

It’s blessedly dry but that’s about it on the perks of the cabin. It’s more of a one room shack that rattles with every gust of wind. Tony’s arc reactor light doesn’t illuminate much but he can see a lonely ratty mattress right in front of a fire place. A whole corner next to it is piled high with wood. There’s a table of dubious structural integrity and a couple of wonky chairs to the right. A cabinet on the left of the room, however, looks recently installed and has a lock on it. Tony goes straight for it.

His fingers tremble and slip on the polished metal as he tries to grasp it and inspect it closer to see if his pocket knife will be enough to pick it.

“Let me,” comes Steve’s gentle voice from Tony’s right. His hand covers Tony’s, still grasping the lock, and the soft blue light of the reactor makes dangerous shadows play on his handsome features.

Tony shivers, still sopping wet, hungry, and irritated. “Did I fucking ask for your help, Rogers?” He bites out too harshly, making Steve flinch and step back. Tony regrets it immediately.

Bucky appears next to them, a hand landing on Steve’s bicep and squeezing. “Why don’t you go make a fire? It’s freezing in here.”

Steve stares at Tony for a few seconds more as if trying to find something deeper behind those words, dig deeper into Tony’s very soul. Tony’s got no way of knowing if he finds it or doesn’t, but Steve sets his jaw and steps back, following Bucky’s orders.

Bucky leans his shoulder on the cabinet, watching Tony’s trembling fingers struggle with the pocket knife and lock. He doesn’t offer to just break it though, which both of them know would be easier and faster. “He just wanted to spend some time with you,” Bucky whispers, reproach clear in his voice. “He’s missed you too, you know.”

Tony presses his lips tighter together to keep any words that want to spill out.

It’s true that Tony’s been seeing Steve only for missions recently. He’s been too preoccupied with Bucky since his return, and Tony’s happy for them, honestly, both of them deserve something good and whole in their lives. Tony just wishes he wasn’t the one to be sacrificed in order for Steve to get back what he had with Bucky.

It’s not like Tony wouldn’t be satisfied with just Steve’s friendship. He’s been more than happy to have just that for years. He doesn’t understand why Steve’s distancing himself from Tony. The only explanation Tony can think of is that Steve finally found out about Tony’s major crush on him and doesn’t want that affecting his and Bucky’s relationship.

But Tony would never do anything to jeopardize that. On the contrary. Tony’s been trying to befriend Bucky, make him feel more comfortable at the compound and during missions, and he’s been fairly successful. Tony likes to believe that he and Bucky became friends during the last few months. Maybe more than friends on Tony’s end of things; he clearly has a weakness for super soldier types. Which only further complicates things for Tony, but that’s his issue to deal with.

Back to the matter at hand, Tony’s missed Steve and has been doing everything he can think of to spend more time with him. He asks Steve to go to a museum only for Bucky to show up with an apologetic smile. He invites Steve for lunch but Steve cancels at the last minute and then Bucky enters Tony’s workshop with a couple of sandwiches. He arranges a movie night for all the Avengers, seating himself on the love seat he usually shares with Steve, but Steve subtly pushes Bucky in Tony’s direction and sits with Sam. It’s been driving Tony nuts.

So of course he immediately and enthusiastically agreed to some quality time with Steve and Bucky when the opportunity presented itself. A hike though? What the hell was Tony thinking? Quality time, his fucking ass.

A fire roars to life as Tony finally picks the lock. He’s shivering violently, teeth chattering, and the cold wet clothes feel suffocating on his skin. The doors of the cupboard swing open. Tony doesn’t even inspect the items in it after he sees a blanket, grabbing it and wrapping it around himself.

“Go sit down,” Bucky says, pushing Tony towards the lonely mattress. “Steve, come help me with this.”

Tony complies, walking closer to the fire, the blanket dragging behind him like a cape. He trades places with Steve, plopping himself on the ground in front of the fire. Sticking his hands closer to the warmth, Tony idly watches the soldiers work in perfect tandem.

They pile all the blankets they can find onto the mattress, making a cozy nest that Tony wants to plant face first into. Bucky sets several electric lanterns all around the place, but their glow is dull and doesn’t provide much light. Meanwhile, Steve fills a steel tea kettle with bottled water and kneels next to Tony to hang it above the fire.

“How are you doing?” Steve asks, biting his lips as he looks over Tony’s trembling form. The obvious concern in his tone and expression, and Bucky’s earlier words make it hard for Tony to be angry with him.

“Peachy keen,” Tony answers over the chatter of his teeth.

Steve sighs, brushes his wet hair off his forehead. “You should get out of those wet clothes. You’ll warm up faster.”

“I’d warm up faster sharing body heat with one of you,” comes unbidden out of Tony’s mouth. He’s been thinking that since Bucky hugged him out in the forest. And it’s true enough but Tony never meant to say it. “You up for the task, soldier?” He tries to play it off as a joke, curving a corner of his mouth and waggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner.

Steve glances to the side, to Bucky, Tony realizes. And then he’s taking his own sopping wet shirt off. “You should get on the mattress,” he tells Tony, matter-of-fact.

“I--what?” Tony asks bewildered, momentarily stunned by a half-naked Steve that’s close enough to touch.

“Out of the clothes and onto the mattress,” Steve orders, standing up and untying his sweats.

The tone of voice goes straight to Tony’s crotch as does all the blood that’s still left in his veins. Tony has no idea why but he complies. Shrugging out of the relative warmth of the now damp blanket, Tony takes off his own t-shirt. He unties his shoes and places them and his socks by the fire. The pants follow, bundling into a pile on the floor, and Tony’s left even colder than he was before.

He dives for the blanket nest on the mattress, feeling like he’ll vibrate out of his skin with how chilly he is.

“Underwear too,” Bucky tells him with a barely suppressed smile, extending a hand to Tony and wiggling his fingers. Tony’s t-shirt and pants are already in his other hand.

Tony wriggles around, not opening the blanket, he still has _some_ decency thank you very much. Finally, he hands the garment over to Bucky who collects Steve’s clothes too and starts draping them over the chairs to dry faster. Tony keeps his eyes on Bucky’s movements and doesn’t dare look at Steve and how the wet boxer briefs leave very little to the imagination.

Steve steps onto the mattress, behind Tony, and Tony stares at the fire. He only glances up at Bucky’s muffled curse and Steve’s quiet laughter. Bucky takes the underwear off his face, glaring daggers at Steve. “You’ll pay for this,” he threatens, waving the garment with his hand.

Tony snorts out a laugh.

A tap on his shoulder makes Tony want to turn instinctively but he stops himself. “Share the blanket,” Steve tells him.

Tony settles the blanket so his back is exposed to Steve and a second later there’s warmth like no other settling around him and the last of his annoyance disappears. “Oh my god,” Tony near moans, relishing the way Steve’s hands run down his cold arms, following how they’re wrapped around Tony’s knees and sliding down his calves.

Steve’s whole front presses against Tony’s back, his thighs bracketing Tony. It’s too much. Tony has to remind himself to breathe. At least Steve has strategically placed a blanket over his crotch. Tony probably would’ve died on the spot if Steve hadn’t done that.

“Fuck, your skin is like ice,” Steve hisses as Tony trembles in his arms.

“You’re telling me, Capsicle,” Tony jokes weakly, huffing out a laugh.

More blankets are piled on both of them, courtesy of Bucky, and Tony’s trembling subsides to occasional shivers. His teeth finally stop chattering and he gets the feeling back in his fingers and toes. Steve presses his cheek to Tony’s shoulder, his fingers keep grazing Tony’s calves and arms almost absentmindedly.

Tony watches Bucky putter around making tea and searching for something edible. He doesn’t look too preoccupied by the fact that his boyfriend is naked cuddling with another man not five feet away from him. But Tony knows how good Bucky is at hiding his emotions under a neutral mask. If Tony weren’t so selfish and so damn cold, he’d tell Steve to fuck off, but Steve’s heat right now is too inviting.

Another shiver makes Tony grits his teeth, his muscles starting to ache because of the uncontrollable shaking. He grips his knees tighter, willing it to stop.

“You need to relax,” Steve murmurs in his ear. “Otherwise the shivering won’t stop.”

Tony doesn’t have a chance to answer as Steve’s arm snakes in between Tony’s chest and knees, and he leans Tony back into himself. His feet kick at Tony’s legs until they’re straight out in front of him. Too tired to fight this, Tony leans his head back on Steve’s shoulder, to Steve’s hum of approval, and tries to relax his muscles.

“Don’t you two look cozy,” Bucky comments with a small smile on his face, settling to Tony’s right. He’s got a blanket around his waist, chest bare, and Tony guesses that he’s just as naked as Tony and Steve. Bucky leans to the side, bringing a mug of tea and a protein bar from where he’d placed them on the floor. “Eat, drink,” he tells Tony, holding them out for him.

Tony, with Steve’s help, untangles his arms from the myriad of blankets and takes the cup and the bar. “You two are awfully bossy,” he complains half-heartedly.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Bucky says with an amused snort. He hands a cup to Steve before settling his own in his hands.

They drink their tea and eat the cardboard tasting protein bars in silence. Tony’s finally warm, the shivering gone completely, but he’s loathe to admit it as he selfishly wants to enjoy Steve’s closeness a bit longer. He’s near lulled to sleep by the crackling of the fire and the rain pelting the cabin from all sides.

“You’re an idiot, Stevie,” Bucky whispers so softly Tony thinks he imagines it.

He opens his eyes, not having a clue when he closed them, to see Bucky’s fond smile aimed at Steve, his hand lifting to caress Steve’s cheek. Guilt squirms in Tony’s belly, and he sits up, intending to draw away from Steve, but the arm around his waist doesn’t move.

“Sorry,” Tony says. “Must’ve dozed off.” He rubs a hand down his face, getting rid of the last vestiges of sleep.

“It’s alright, you needed the rest,” Steve replies. His lips brush over Tony’s shoulder and every muscle in Tony’s body locks in place.

“Sure, yeah,” Tony says with a fake laugh. He pats Steve’s arm. “You two can rest now.”

Steve either doesn’t get the gesture or doesn’t want to get it because the arm stays put. “I’m good,” Steve says. “Are you good, Buck?”

Tony chances a glance at Bucky. He doesn’t seem to be on the verge of flinging Tony off his boyfriend. Maybe Tony’s lucky and he’s not the jealous type.

“Actually, I’m a bit jealous,” Bucky says, and Tony’s heart drops to his stomach. “Steve has been holding you for hours now,” he continues, turning his head slightly to the side, eyes meeting Tony’s. His hair falls to frame his face and Tony’s fingers tingle with the need to reach out and tuck the strands behind Bucky’s ear.

“I blame the threat of hypothermia on that.” Tony tries to move again but Steve’s really not cooperating on his end. It’s starting to get annoying.

“Are you still cold?” Bucky asks, dark eyes too wide to be actually innocent. His hand comes up to Tony’s neck, sliding down over his right pec, avoiding the arc reactor. “I could help Steve warm you up.” The suggestive leer isn’t lost on Tony, but that doesn’t mean it’s not confusing.

Tony catches Bucky’s hand, wrapping his fingers around the wrist. “Stop.” It comes out sharp, like an order.

Bucky’s smirk falls right off his lips and he straightens his posture, extracting his hand from Tony’s fingers. His face changes to something awfully neutral and forced, and Tony hates that look on him. Steve finally lets go of Tony too, and Tony moves away from him to sit in a way so that he can see both of them.

“What the hell is going on here?” Tony demands looking between the two of them. “Are you playing with me? Is this your idea of a fun game while we’re trapped in a cabin? Let’s see how far we can push Tony, is that what this is?” Steve must’ve told Bucky about Tony’s ridiculous crush, but Tony’s never thought they’d be that cruel to mock him for that.

“Tony, no, of course not,” Steve protests instantly. “We’re not playing any games.” He glances at Bucky, who’s still sitting ramrod straight, before lowering his eyes to his hands, fingers twisting in the blanket. “We talked while you were asleep. We thought you were on the same page with us.”

“But you’re not and that’s fine,” Bucky continues. “I guess, I read too much into our interactions. If you want only Steve--”

“Wait, wait, what?” Tony interrupts him immediately, not even entertaining the idea of letting Bucky finish that sentence.

“You have feelings for Steve, that’s obvious,” Bucky says in monotone, and Tony wants to smack him upside the head to rattle loose an emotion or two.

“Yeah, okay, I do,” Tony admits, cheeks heating up for some reason. He doesn’t look at Steve who lets out a silent pleased _oh_ at the admission. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to act on any of it. Bucky, I wouldn’t take him away from you. I would never do anything to ruin what you two have.”

Finally, Bucky’s mask breaks. He frowns, shakes his head. “I know you wouldn’t. I just thought--actually, it was more Steve’s idea, but after getting to spend some time with you I thought it’d work. But it clearly hasn’t. Which is fine. I can share.” He frowns deeper, looks at Steve. “That came out wrong. You’re not a possession.”

“I know what you meant.” Steve smiles fondly at Bucky, reaching out a hand to brush those strands off Bucky’s face, and Tony’s envious of that little easy gesture.

“Well, I don’t,” Tony mutters. “What brilliant idea did Steve have now?”

Steve leans in to quickly peck at the pout on Bucky’s lips before turning to Tony. “All those times you tried to organize something for the both of us and Bucky showed up instead of me? I planned that.”

Tony reaches a hand up to touch his reactor, tapping a nervous rhythm. Steve’s eyes follow the movement.

“Probably not for the reason you think,” he hastens to add.

“Really? Not because you saw right through my crush and didn’t want anything to do with me anymore?” Tony asks bitingly.

Steve shakes his head vehemently. “I thought if you’d get to spend time with Bucky, you’d see how amazing, caring, and loving he is.” Steve turns his eyes to Bucky, a small smile playing around his lips. Bucky smiles too, joining their hands on top of Steve’s blanketed knee. The exchange makes the familiar hurt appear and Tony swallows it down. “I thought he could charm you the way he charmed me, and that you’d charm him in return the way you did with me.”

The drumming of Tony’s fingers stops. He frowns at Steve. “Do I understand you correctly? You were trying to set me up with your boyfriend?” What the fuck kind of logic does Steve operate on? Because as much of a genius as Tony is, he’s not getting this.

“I liked you from the moment I met you,” Bucky tells Tony then scrunches his nose and corrects himself. “Maybe not from that moment because you really pull off that asshole act really well. But when I got to know you, I saw what Steve sees in you. How selfless and brave you are. How amazingly smart. So I agreed with Steve’s plan to try and win you over.”

Tony runs a hand through his hair, sighing tiredly. “Okay, let’s see if I get this right. You,” he points at Steve, “thought that the best way to deal with my crush for you was to make me fall for your boyfriend, no less. And you,” he points at Bucky, “thought that this was an A+ plan?”

Steve shrugs a shoulder, his cheeks and ears coloring red, fingers playing with Bucky’s now instead of twisting in the blanket. “Nat recommended me this book. It was about relationships, and polyamory, and I thought that could work for us.”

Of course Natasha meddles in this even though she shouldn’t have. Tony shakes his head. “Why would you even want that with me?”

Steve raises those pretty blues that now dance with the orange of the flames reflecting from the fireplace making him seem even more determined than his expression suggests. “Because I’m in love with you. And I’m in love with Bucky. And I don’t want to have to choose between the two of you. I know that’s extremely selfish of me, to want both of you, but I don’t care.”

Tony’s mouth gapes open, eyes wide. “You’re in love with me?” His voice sounds breathy and weak.

Steve blinks. Then he cocks his head to the side as if considering something. “Did I not tell you this already?”

“Uh, no, you sure as hell didn’t,” Tony replies, swatting at Bucky who’s letting out aborted chuckles. “You’re not the one who found out their crush of literal years reciprocates the feeling. I’m allowed to be shocked.”

“For a genius you’re kinda dense,” Bucky snorts. “Anyone could see how gone Steve is on you. I sure did when I came back.”

With that bit of information Steve’s plan starts making a lot more sense. Tony chews on his lip, thinking over their conversation, over Bucky’s monotone voice, and his words. “You said the plan didn’t work,” he prompts Bucky.

Bucky looks at Tony, eyes running down his features, staying a second too long on the lips. “I fell for you, Tony.” And Tony’s stunned for the second time in as many minutes. “I thought you did too but--”

“I did,” Tony sounds strong and sure, and that startles Bucky, his eyes going wide. Tony laughs. “Now look who’s shocked. How does it feel when the shoe is on the--”

Tony doesn’t get to finish. A startled gasp leaves his lips as Bucky’s mouth crashes into his. It’s a bit awkward, those first couple of seconds, before Tony gets what’s going on and helps Bucky guide the kiss into something with less teeth and desperation, and more tongue and hope. Bucky nips at Tony’s bottom lip, sliding his tongue over it and pecking his mouth again before drawing away.

Tony brushes his fingers over his bottom lip lightly, eyes moving from Bucky’s lustful gaze to Steve sitting all pretty on the sidelines. Tony quirks an eyebrow at him and Steve grins something sharp and dangerous. A little laugh escapes Tony when Steve launches right at him and knocks him into the mattress, devouring his mouth in one fell swoop. Tony’s laugh is quickly swallowed by Steve’s insistent mouth, and Tony gets with the program and starts kissing back in earnest.

Steve’s weight shifts after a minute to Tony’s right, and Bucky’s lips appear on Tony’s left shoulder. Steve and Bucky work in perfect tandem, like with everything they do. Bucky moves up, nipping and sucking at Tony’s shoulder, collarbone, the hollow of his throat. Meanwhile, Steve’s leaving little butterfly kisses on the corner of Tony’s mouth, his cheekbone, sliding his lips down the cut of Tony’s jawline. Tony’s fingers grip both their biceps, and he just focuses on not forgetting how to breathe at the overwhelming sensations.

Two sharp bites at the sides of Tony’s neck make him gasp and arch his spine. But neither Steve, nor Bucky let up, marking Tony with what undeniably will turn out to be stark purple bruises. The idea curves Tony’s lips into a smile.

When they’re satisfied, Bucky and Steve lift their heads. Tony’s eyes run from one of the gorgeous men to the other.

Bucky’s metal hand slides away from Steve’s back and he presses his fingertips to Tony’s throat, right over Steve’s mark. “That looks beautiful on you.”

Steve hums in agreement. “And it won’t fade like ours do.” The smile he offers Tony and then Bucky is wicked.

Huffing a laugh, Bucky says, “You love that idea, don’t you? Tony all marked up by us? Everyone seeing the bruises on him for days, claiming him as ours?”

Steve’s only answer is to surge up and catch Bucky’s lips in a kiss. The little hurtful tug on Tony’s heart doesn’t make itself known this time. Instead, he smiles. He gets to have this, gets to be with them, Tony never thought he could feel this happy.

While they’re busy with each other, Tony sits up. The fingers of his right hand run over Steve’s impressive shoulders, over the nape of his neck, and tangle in his hair next to Bucky’s metal ones. Tony leans to his left, leaving kisses on Bucky’s shoulder and, even though he knows it’s futile, sucking a bite into the tendons of his neck.

Bucky growls something fierce and Tony’s shoved back into the mattress as Steve huffs out a laugh. “Bucky’s really into biting,” Tony hears Steve’s explanation as Bucky plunders Tony’s mouth with his tongue.

“Good to know,” Tony pants out in answer when Bucky’s decided he’s had enough. He receives Bucky’s charming smile for that.

“What do you want, gorgeous?” Bucky asks, his thumb tracing Tony’s no doubt swollen and red bottom lip.

Tony gets momentarily distracted by the way Steve leans into Bucky, moving his hair away and kissing up Bucky’s neck. He nibbles on Bucky’s jawline and Bucky’s eyes flutter shut for a second. “I think Bucky asked you a question,” Steve prompts Tony, smirking at Tony’s slack-jawed expression before going back to lavishing his attention on Bucky.

Tony licks his lips. “What I want is for both of you to fuck me. At the same time,” he says easily. Tony’s had multiple fantasies like that, so sue him, he knows exactly what he wants.

Steve and Bucky groan in unison at his words. The satisfaction that that fills Tony with is palpable. “But as an engineer,” he continues, fingers skating up both of their naked thighs, “I can tell there’s no way that’s happening without proper materials.” Tony eyes both of them. Now that the blankets slid off them, Tony can see them in their fully naked glory, and there’s no way his fantasy is coming true without a ton of lube and meticulous preparation. Next time then.

Bucky laughs at his words and Steve snorts inelegantly, shaking his head. Tony smiles back. “So what I’m suggesting is some good old-fashioned blowjobs.” He runs his tongue over his bottom lip slowly, his thumbs invitingly circling each of their hipbones.

“We can make that happen,” Bucky promises. He takes Tony’s hand in his, kissing his fingertips, his palm, and his wrist.

“Let us take care of you, darling,” Steve whispers with such an adoring look that Tony would let him do whatever the hell he wants at this moment.

Steve guides him back down to the mattress, and he works with Bucky to unwrap Tony from where he’s still trapped in the blankets from the waist down. Bucky’s metal fingers skate over Tony’s now naked thigh, over his hipbone, and back down again, while Steve leans down to suck a bruise onto Tony’s other thigh, making Tony’s hips buck up, craving the attention he’s not getting.

“I think I’ve been teased enough,” Tony pants out. The anticipation makes his heart beat double the rhythm, and his breathing has become shallow.

Steve doesn’t pay him much mind, clearly intent on leaving a trail of hickies from the inside of Tony’s thigh to his hipbone. Bucky, however, hums in consideration. “Just this once,” he murmurs with a mischievous smile.

Bucky leans down to kiss Tony, effectively licking into his mouth. His metal fingers stop the excruciatingly gentle stroking and he finally wraps them around Tony’s cock. It’s not the most pleasant sensation and it makes Tony wince, but Steve’s tongue is already there, licking in between Bucky’s fingers and easing the way. Tony moans appreciatively into Bucky’s mouth.

Tony buries his fingers in Steve’s hair as Steve licks and laves at Tony’s cock. Bucky’s lips move down to Tony’s throat, biting at his clavicle and down his ribs, until he’s facing Steve. After tracing a finger over the corner of Steve’s stretched out lips, Bucky takes Steve’s chin into his hand and pulls him off Tony, leaning in to kiss him. The disappointed noise Tony was about to make dies in his throat as he watches Bucky tasting Tony in Steve’s mouth.

“That’s so hot,” Tony hears himself say.

Bucky and Steve separate smiling softly at each other. But the moment passes quickly and Bucky dives down to take Tony into his mouth. A moan leaves Tony’s lips at being back in that velvety heat, and a shiver runs down his spine from the pleasure of it. Tony’s fingers fist in the blankets surrounding him, he throws his head back and closes his eyes, drowning in the overwhelming sensations.

Steve and Bucky alternate between sucking Tony. Bucky leaves Tony wanting more, his little kitten licks are more teasing, and he seems to like kissing up and down Tony’s cock, while his thumb plays with Tony’s slit. Steve is more all or nothing. He gets Tony all the way to the back of his throat, bobbing his head and providing perfect suction as his fingers play with Tony’s balls. He brings Tony right to the precipice only to stop everything immediately and let Bucky take over with the teasing.

Tony’s shivering and shaking with the need to come after dozens of long and arduous minutes of this back and forth. Nonsense is spilling out of his mouth, both praise of their skills and threats for them to let him come already. He’s writhing on the blankets, moaning wantonly, and Tony doesn’t remember a time when he was this blissed out.

“You wanna come, babe?” Bucky’s voice whispers in Tony’s ear.

“Yes, please, yes,” Tony babbles. His hips are held down by Steve so trying to move is futile, but Tony still tries to bury himself deeper into the heat.

“Open your eyes, Tony,” Bucky orders and Tony doesn’t think twice before submitting.

Bucky’s smiling down at him, his blue eyes now black from lust, flames dancing in them from the fireplace. He strokes Tony’s cheek. “Look at Steve, Tony,” Bucky says and Tony does just that. “Look how gorgeous he looks with your cock down his throat. He’s so good at that, isn’t he? And he’ll take anything you give him, Tony. Do you want to come in his mouth?”

Steve lifts his eyes to look at Bucky first. His lashes cast long shadows over his rosy cheeks, and his rhythm doesn’t falter even as he turns his heated look Tony’s way. Their eyes meet and Tony lets out an involuntary whimper at all he sees in those dark eyes. Steve’s stretched out lips quirk into the subtlest of cocky smiles at Bucky’s words and Tony’s gone just like that.

Tony chants some garbled amalgamation of both their names through his orgasm, coming down Steve’s throat. He shivers, feeling Steve swallow around him, and whines pitifully when Steve releases him. Tony’s barely lucid as he watches Steve sit up, eyes glinting. Bucky leaves Tony’s side with a kiss to his cheek and then he’s launching himself at Steve, toppling them both onto the mattress, and kissing the daylights out of him. The giggle Steve lets out at the action brings a smile to Tony’s lips.

When Tony’s muscles don’t feel like jello anymore, he leans himself up on his elbows, enjoying the show in front of him. Bucky’s on top of Steve, rutting into him and devouring his mouth. Tony’s cock valiantly tries to rise to the occasion again at the sight and the noises Bucky and Steve are making, but it’s just not happening. But Tony’s never been one to be left out of the fun.

He crawls over to them, placing a hand on the small of Bucky’s back. Bucky makes an encouraging noise, and Tony starts placing sweet little kisses over each of his vertebrae, going up his back. His hand moves lower to caress Bucky’s ass, kneading the globes and receiving even more positive feedback.

Tony’s lips change direction, going back down Bucky’s spine. He kisses Bucky’s cheek before biting into it and sucking a short-lived bruise there. Bucky’s moan is muffled either by Steve’s mouth or another part of Steve, but a shiver runs through his whole body.

Leaving another bruise right next to the first one, Tony lets his fingers dip between Bucky’s cheeks. There’s some incoherent mumbling as Bucky’s hips pick up their pace, and Tony takes that as encouragement to go further. So he brushes his thumb over Bucky’s hole, just a few strokes back and forth, and then Bucky’s bowing his back and letting out a drawn out moan of _fuck_.

Bucky collapses to the side of Steve, panting and gasping for air. Steve kisses his metal shoulder before turning his eyes to Tony. Steve’s right hand and stomach are covered in Bucky’s cum but he himself is still hard.

“Your turn, soldier,” Tony smirks at him, straddling Steve’s hips and letting his cock brush against Tony’s thigh. He picks up Steve’s right hand bringing it to his mouth and licking a strip down the palm of it.

“Jesus, Tony,” Steve breathes out. His other hand grips onto Tony’s hip with too much force, definitely leaving a bruise for later.

Tony eyes him below himself, tracing the muscles of Steve’s abs and chest. “Will definitely have to ride you some time,” he mutters absently.

“Not just him, I hope,” Bucky counters. He’s back from his high, leaning on his elbow and running his eyes over both Tony and Steve.

“Depends if you ask nicely.” Tony smirks at him before bringing his attention back to Steve whose hips have started moving with more purpose under Tony. So Tony slides off him, settling in between his legs.

“Babe, come on,” Steve whines but he’s effectively shut up by Bucky’s lips.

Tony takes Steve into his mouth without much preamble. Steve’s hips stutter forward at the unexpected move and Tony nearly chokes, managing to draw back at the last second. He puts a demanding hand on Steve’s hips before leaning back down.

This time Steve behaves. Tony lifts his eyes to see both Bucky and Steve watching him, it sends a flutter to Tony’s stomach. He focuses on his task, though, swirling his tongue around Steve’s cock and licking at the head of it. His hand goes down to play with Steve’s balls, rolling them gently between his fingers. Tony doesn’t get much of a warning before Steve groans out his name and spills down Tony’s throat.

No matter how good Tony is at this, he’s not prepared for Steve’s load and has to pull off, coughing slightly. Steve bats Tony’s hand off his cock with a little gasp and then just lies there, gulping in air.

Bucky kisses his cheek, like he did to Tony, and then rises to his knees to capture Tony’s mouth in a kiss. He licks and licks at Tony’s mouth, humming with pleasure, and Tony has to draw away from him to get some oxygen in his lungs. Bucky noses down Tony’s neck, kissing the mark he left before as his thumb strokes over the one left by Steve. Tony shivers all over.

“Come here,” Steve demands from below them, and then Tony’s tugged down.

Bucky settles on Steve’s left and Tony on his right. Tony throws a leg over Steve’s hips, cuddling as close as possible. He links his fingers with Bucky’s over Steve’s chest. There’s a pleasant buzz of satisfaction and happiness under Tony’s skin. He relishes in the feeling of safety and warmth that only being with Steve and Bucky brings him.

“I told you the hike would be fun,” Steve murmurs into Tony’s hair, leaving a kiss there.

Tony snorts. “Yeah, freezing my ass off was the most fun I’ve ever had. The cabin sex though, that I could get used to.”

Bucky lifts his head, propping his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “Just the sex?” he asks. Tony detects a hint of caution in his tone.

Steve stills beneath Tony, and Tony feels his eyes boring into Tony’s skull. Tony lifts himself up so he could look at both of them. “I want to try this,” he says carefully, glancing from Bucky to Steve. “The three of us, together.”

Bucky smiles, reaching for Tony and planting the gentlest of kisses on Tony’s lips. “Me too,” he whispers against Tony’s lips.

Steve kisses Tony’s shoulder. “Together,” he agrees with a smile of his own.


End file.
